22ndmobilefandomcom-20200215-history
Deo Vindice
Deo Vindice is a two-part episode that represents the ninth installment of the adventures of the USS Endeavour. It aired on March 20th 2012 (part one) and March 27th 2012 (part two) and was ran by DGM Kossuth. Deo Vindice, Part 1 First Officer's Log "The Endeavour has successfully employed the slipstream slingshot effect to cross into a parallel universe. We are currently in this dimension's copy of the HVN-998 system, which we found inhabited by the race called the Carani. We arrived shortly after a brutal attack by a group called The Order. Religious belief coupled with their desperation at the apparent collapse of their universe has prompted them to engage in more and more violent behavior. For now we need to collect intelligence on this "Order", for that we will deploy the Aquarius escort. For now, Captain Hann is in sick bay dealing with our last encounter with the Order, leaving me in charge." - Lieutenant Commander T'Pang The episode began with T'Pang ordering Vorath to conduct a sensor sweep. The MACOs went to Sickbay to assist with any first aid activities, while T'Pang ordered Engineering to attach a cloaking device to the Aquarius escort "James Cook". T'Pang told Vorath to assemble a squad; they were going on an undercover mission to investigate an Order supply depot. Chief of Engineering Krystin Chen attached the cloaking device to the James Cook while Vorath assembled his strike team. The team would consist of Vorath, the MACOs, and Pirak. After the device was installed, the James Cook prepared to depart the Endeavour... Deo Vindice, Part 2 Captain's Log "After an infuriating day in sickbay due to a neural imbalance from the jump between universes, I've been allowed to resume my duties as the master of this vessel. I must commend Commander T'Pang for taking command and getting the preparations of our split operation well underway. Even now I'm waiting for the final report from my Chief Engineer on the installation of the cloaking device." - Captain Tanaka Hann's log. The episode opened with Captain Hann meeting with Chief Engineer Chen regarding the cloaking device aboard the James Cook. Chen reported that the cloaking device was successfully integrated into the Cook's shield generator and that simulations reported that the device was operational. Meanwhile, Pirak was waking up in sickbay. He was dismissed by a Nurse, although he apparently believed that treatment cost latinum aboard the ship. After leaving sickbay, Chen ordered him to report to Main Engineering. There, Chen briefed Pirak on the use of the cloaking device and ordered him to accompany the strike team on the Cook. Luckily, Pirak was somewhat familiar with cloaking devices from his experience as a Ferengi. On the bridge, T'Pang was discussing the location of the archeological site with Hann. She believed that she found the location. Vorath prepared his squad and the James Cook backed out of the docking bay. The Cook engaged its cloak and headed to the Order supply depot. When they arrived, they found a Hirogen ship docked. The MACOs, Pirak, and Vorath boarded the supply depot using EVA suits and engaged in room-to-room combat with the Hirogen. Eventually, they reached the control center and hacked the main computer. They downloaded as much as they could of the database before leaving. At the same time, the Endeavour pinpointed the location of the archeological dig site to a volatile region of space, covered in plasma storms. It fit the description on the datapad perfectly; this was the location that Ahaxi considered so important. 'Previous Episode: '40,000 Years 'Next Episode: 'Our Eyes Turned Skyward Category:USS Endeavour Episodes Category:Season 5